emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8637 (1st November 2019)
Plot Aaron and Robert are full of delightful joy as the day of their visit has dawned. However, Aaron is shattered when he is informed that Robert is moving prisons to the Isle of Wight tonight. Doug feels guilty about Laurel and Jai's conflict and offers to intervene. Laurel politely tells him to back off. Arthur believes their disagreement is down to him and Archie. Laurel assures him it isn't. Amy and the boys return from their camping trip and Amy has some wise words for Victoria regarding Luke. Rhona worries about Graham when he has to make alternative arrangements for his place of rest. Marlon makes it clear that he is worried about where Leo fits in. An angry Rhona assures him he will always be put first. Moira is delighted to be reunited with the boys in the shop, but is on the receiving end of bad news when Cain tells her he wants her out of the farm by tonight. Graham turns up at the adventure park wanting to speak to Kim. She believes that he's changed his mind and has come running back to her. She couldn't be further from the truth. She's left in tears when he tells her that he never loved her. Aaron and Robert are finally reunited. Despite Aaron's excitement lurking in the atmosphere, it's obvious something is eating away at Robert with his sentimental attitude. Moira tries luring her way into Cain's good books by cooking him and the family a meal. Cain assures her he meant what he said and grabs a suitcase and demands she pack it. The Thomas' are enjoying lunch in The Woolpack when Jai walks in. Laurel plucks up the courage to face him, but is on the receiving end of a cold reception when his feelings of betrayal are still very much alive. Robert gives Aaron his wedding ring, and an oblivious Aaron hugs him tight as the clock strikes the end of the visit and Robert says his goodbyes. Once out of sight, Robert breaks down, knowing this will be the last time he will ever see Aaron. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Sebastian White - Opie Atkinson (uncredited) *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kim Tate - Claire King *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast *Prison Officer - Will Barton Locations *HMP Hotten - Robert's cell, cell block and visiting area *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Playground *The Woolpack - Public bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *Adventure Park - Site and office *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room Notes *Final appearance of Ryan Hawley as Robert Sugden. *The end of this episode contained flashback scenes from past episodes of Emmerdale featuring Aaron and Robert. These were their engagement in Episode 8217 on 30th July 2018, their reunion after a break-up in Episode 8077/8078 on 22nd February 2018, and their wedding day in Episode 8728 on 5th October 2018. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Someone receives some life changing news; and Marlon is put firmly in his place as an angry Rhona defends her relationship with Graham. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes